


Danger #1

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Profound100 Challenge, Prompt: Danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt Response for 2/25 PB100 Challenge: Danger





	Danger #1

“Cas, do you have your ears on?” Dean whispered, his voice haggard and his breathing labored. He leaned his head back against the wall he was using for support. “Please Cas. I need you.”  
  
There was no rustle of wings. Nothing to indicate his angel was manifesting nearby.  
  
Dean slid to the ground, his knees giving out as the world started to go dark around him. “Cas, I’m sorry. For everything. For not listening to you when you said this was dangerous. For not saying I love you before I left.”  
  
His eyes closed, a final prayer on his lips.


End file.
